


rainy days

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [10]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>can we have some rainy day cuddles please? smut optional ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> muffin says its so them.

9am

“Mike?” Ben whispered against warm skin smiling as a hum came from the body in his arms.

“Do we really have to go out today?” he said a bit louder, cuddling closer to a warm back.

“Why?”

“It's raining outside.” Turning around in Ben's arms, Mike huddled closer against Ben and buried his nose in his neck.

“Okay. No going outside today. Got it. Go back to sleep.” He rambled and rolled them over so he was lying on Ben's chest with their legs entwined.

Resting his hands on Mike's lower back, Ben rested his head back and smiled as he slipped back to sleep with the soft patter of the rain against the window.

* * *

 

11am

When they finally got up, it was just to wander from the bedroom to their living room, where they threw some blankets and pillows on the soft couch until they nearly drowned under all the fabric.

“Breakfast?” Mike suggested and was greeted with a phone in his face.

“Get us something tasty.” Ben said, already stretching like a big cat before draping himself over Mike's whole frame.

“Okay, chef.” Mike laughed and curled an arm around Ben as he researched on his phone for someone who could deliver breakfast.

* * *

 

11.45am

“Yeah no, you get it.” Mike said and lifted the blanket surrounding them to kick Ben out of it. The smaller man grumbled but went to the door to open it for their food.

Being greeted by a man covered in bags, Ben had to laugh.

“How much did you order?” He called into the living room as he helped the delivery man to place the bags full of food in the hallway.

“So it will be enough for today and tomorrow.”  Mike yelled back just as Ben gave the delivery man his money.

“Thank you.” Ben said sincerely and was already hauling the backs into the living room.

“Lazy bastard.” Ben grumbled under his breath as he placed the bags on the coffee table.

* * *

 

12:30pm

“I can’t move.” Mike whispered and for a second tightened his grip around Ben's hips before giving up and just rested his hands there.

“You shouldn’t have eaten that much.” Ben muttered to him and pressed a soft kiss to rosy cheeks.

“You were the one who kept on giving me food!” Mike protested and groaned as the movement made him nauseous.

“Sleep.” Ben said and laughed when Mike shut his eyes and pressed his face into Ben’s chest.

* * *

 

2pm

“It's still raining.” Ben stated and looked up at Mike who, until then, had placed kisses along Ben’s throat.

“Good eyes, Mr. Observer.“ Mike muttered sarcastically before pressing his lips to a spot on Ben’s neck, making him moan under the attention. Sliding a hand under the loose shirt Ben wore, Mike grinned dangerously.

“If the rain is so interesting, I could get up and do some work.” Mike said and stroked over Ben’s happy trail, following it under the elastic of the sweater pants and wrapped his fingers around the hot and heavy weight of Ben’s cock.

“Maybe I can even get some edits…” He was shut up by lips kissing him passionately until he was panting like Ben.

“No. Fuck me.” Ben moaned and rolled his hips against Mike's hand.

* * *

 

4pm

“Nap time?”

“Hell yeah.”

* * *

 

7pm

“One of the best days ever.” Ben said when they watched telly, still curled up on the couch, still entwined with each other. With naked skin on naked skin.

“Yeah.” Mike's muffled voice vibrated on his skin, making him giggle because it tickled him a tiny bit.

“Do we have to do anything tomorrow?” Ben then asked, threading his fingers through Mike's blond hair.

“Sadly yes.” They both let out a sad sigh, curling tighter into each other.

“Soon again.”

* * *

 

8am, next morning.

“It's still raining.” Mike said as his hands wandered over Ben's skin, mapping it out.

“We can’t.”

And then Mike coughed, so obviously fake Ben had to laugh.

“But I am ill.” He then said, gleeful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muffin is like always my genius beta: littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com  
> and check out our page: benxmike.tumblr.com  
> i gave up on hyperlinks. they can go fuck themselves :3  
> oh and thats me: luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
